<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Sleep by Fadedintothenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871168">I Can't Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight'>Fadedintothenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr 300 words or less writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, mention of nightmares, sweet sleepy boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a nightmare and just wants to sleep with his Moony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr 300 words or less writing challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another fun writing exercise. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus lifted Sirius’ arm from around his waist slowly sliding out from under the blanket and sheet as quietly as he could. The other boy had just fallen asleep and Remus didn’t want to wake him again. Not after what he assumed was the nightmare Sirius had woken up from after Remus had climbed into bed with him. But he really needed to use the bathroom. Hence why he was being as quiet as he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his breath as the dark-haired boy shifted, he let it out in a relieved sigh when he didn’t wake settling after just a moment. Standing he tiptoed to the bathroom carefully making sure the door didn’t slam and the lights didn’t wake the four boys still sleeping in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiptoeing back over to his boyfriend’s bed to make sure he was still asleep before going back to his own bed, Remus froze as Sirius grabbed his wrist looking up at him, unshed tears in his grey eyes. He was only gone for two or three minutes what could have possibly happened in that amount of time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Pads?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay. Please. I, um, I can’t sleep without you here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ words were barely loud enough to be heard, almost as if he was ashamed of them, ashamed of needing someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll stay,” Remus whispered climbing back into the bed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, dropping a kiss into his soft hair as they settled back into a comfortable position. “I’ll stay as long as you need. Night Sirius.” Listening to the snores that accompanied his words Remus shook his head, a small smile on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll stay forever, if you want me too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>